


sleep walking

by DesperateMannequins



Series: half baked ideas (the best kind) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Feels bad man, Gen, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, claudia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperateMannequins/pseuds/DesperateMannequins
Summary: Stiles can't sleep and the voice won't go away.





	

“You should sleep.”

Stiles’s eyes drifts in the direction of the voice. There is nothing there. His exhausted gaze slides back to the darkened ceiling above him.

He feels a slight pressure on his hand but doesn’t bother to look this time. It’s always nothing.

“Why don’t you play with me anymore?” the voice asks, whiny but still dripping in condescension.

Tempted to close his eyes, Stiles absently counts his fingers again. It’s ironic that he’s lost track of how many times he’s done this. How many times this exact scenario has played out. How many times he’s lost to the Void. How many times he's given in.

—two, three, four—

“ _Stiles!_ ” it barks directly into his ear. Stiles jerks, losing count but feeling more awake. The dual tone laughter echoing from all corners of his room used to scare him, he knows it did. Awake or asleep or neither or both; it doesn’t matter to the creature in his mind. He can’t escape it and it won’t leave him.

With sigh, Stiles gets up slowly. The room doesn’t shift, nothing melts beneath his feet, the door doesn’t creak open. If it wasn’t for the heavy weight on his shoulder he’d think he was awake. He makes his way to the door, each step dragging and unsteady.

“Oh, Stiles,” it coos, “surely you don’t want to wake up your dad. Wouldn’t want him to have to worry about your pathetic self as well as the whole county. Bodies dropping left and right, and it all could be fixed if you just _gave in to me_.” A cruel ghost of a smile flashes in Stiles’s mind and matches the claws digging their way through his thin t-shirt. “Not that he’s even here. He hates you, you know. Tou-san isn’t going to care if you have nightmares, not when you killed his wife.”

Stiles stills but carefully keeps his expression blank. It doesn’t help. “He’s always known about it, of course. Smart man, has to be in a town like this.” Ice cold air brushes the back of his neck like it had sighed. “Too bad he had such a horrible offspring; always in the way, constantly making a mess and expecting others to clean it up. Really Stiles, everyone would be so much better off _without you_.”

Stiles shakes his head, eyes clenching against tears. Shakily, he taps his fingers to his thigh. One, two, three, four—

“ _Counting won’t save you from the truth, you insolent child!_ ”

“Shut up, shut up! Wake up, wake up, I need to wake up!” Stiles cries out, voice hoarse and raw as he covers his ears.

“You know what to do, Stiles. Let me in. Just for a little while.”

“I have to, I need to wake up,” he mutters. The voice drowns out his own thoughts, though, and he’s so _tired._ He’s always tired. He can hardly remember not being tired. Just a break, a quiet voice whispers in his mind, just for a moment. It’s so gentle, so soothing that Stiles finds himself agreeing “just for a moment” aloud and then his eyes are slipping shut even as his mouth stretches into an unnatural grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading


End file.
